


Something Missing ~Epilogue

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: PADoll Fics [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Androids, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Moral Dilemmas, POV Third Person, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: She was like a broken record.





	Something Missing ~Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 22, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I so should have forced myself to finish this epilogue the day after I posted the original, but here I am forever later. It’s heavy. The ending’ll probably frustrate many people. Oh well. Enjoy~

N pushed past the police officer as soon as the door to the medical examination room was open, Hyuk and Ken hot on his heels. He came to a still when he saw CX and Marie, stomach churning nastily. Marie lay on a stretcher, her head deeply dented and her torso badly crushed. CX sat in a chair beside her, hands cuffed, arms and legs visibly damaged and her head deeply dented. Her eyes were open, but she didn’t lift her gaze to look at the men who’d entered the room.

Hyuk cried out upon seeing Marie, rushing to her side and inspecting the damage as tears started to run down his cheeks. Ken came to a halt by N’s side, a small gasp escaping his lips as he took in the damage. N forced himself to move, crossing the room to CX. He kneeled down in front of her, trying to catch her attention.

“CX, are you alright?” he asked. Her head jerked slightly, but she didn’t look at N.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“CX, what’s your damage report?” he tried again, reaching up to her with shaking hands. Cupping her cheeks, he turned her face to look at him but her eyes didn’t focus on him.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, just as quietly.

“Can Marie be repaired?” Hyuk asked, voice hitching with his tears.

“The damage doesn’t seem too severe, but you’ll need to take her to a doctor to determine that,” one of the police officers answered. “We were able to pull information about you from her since the other one was too unstable, though, so it’s likely.” N bit his lip, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” CX repeated, causing N to open his eyes again. Ken knelt down by his side, reaching up to stroke CX’s injured arm.

“What happened, CX?” Ken asked gently. Her head jerked slightly in N’s hands, but she didn’t try to look at Ken.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“CX,” N called out to her gently, tightening his grip on her face. “ _Please_ tell us what happened.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated again. N sighed in exasperation, leaning back and bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes.

“She’s been like that since we arrived on the scene. She keeps apologizing, but nothing else,” a police officer explained. N looked up at him, trying hard to fight back the tears that were welling in his eyes.

“So what happened?” N asked the officer. “There were plenty of witnesses right?”

“According to the witnesses at the scene, the CX-70,” the police officer explained, motioning towards CX, “ran out into the street and the other tried to stop her. They were hit by a supply truck.” N and Ken both sucked in a breath, pained by the thought. “When the CX-70 woke up, she started beating her head and arms against the pavement until people restrained her. By the time we reached the scene, she was calm but refused to answer questions. When the technicians tried to get information from her, she resisted.”

There was a long silence in the room. N dropped his gaze to the floor, pursing his lips. They’d noticed after Hyuk got Marie that CX had been less active.  Leo and Ravi had caught her with her fingers poised over the control panel on the back of her neck several times. When her memory was restored from the blackbox, they thought she’d quit the self destructive behavior, but it only seemed to get worse.

“Is that true, CX?” Ken asked her, voice gentle.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Hyuk yelled, causing CX to flinch. Her fingers twitched before closing into fists and her jaw set. “Marie is damaged so much she can’t even wake up.”

“Hyuk, calm _down_ ,” N snapped, smacking him on the legs. “With the state she’s in, yelling won’t help.”

“The truck driver decided not to press any charges for repayment since the damage to the two PADolls likely outweighed the damage to his truck,” the police officer interrupted. “You can take them home whenever you’re ready.” N heaved a sigh and pushed himself up.

“I’m going to call our PADoll doctor. If they can see us, we’ll go straight there,” N announced before heading out of the room. Ken took CX’s fist in his hands.

“It’s ok,” Ken tried to reassure.

“It’s not ok–Marie–”

“I’m sorry,” CX repeated.

“You don’t have to be. Hyuk’s the only one that’s mad at you,” Ken soothed, ignoring Hyuk.

“I’m sorry.”

“Everyone’s worried, but all this damage is fixable,” Ken continued.

“I’m sorry.”

“Can you please tell me why you ran out in the street?” Ken asked, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering, to keep it calm and gentle.

“I’m sorry.”

“Please–”

“They’ll take us now,” N announced, popping back into the room and cutting Ken off. “We should go. I’ll get the manager.” N disappeared through the door again and Ken refocused his energy on CX. He stood and gave her arm a tug.

“C’mon. Stand up CX,” he ordered.

“I’m sorry,” CX repeated, unmoving. Ken pulled on her more firmly but she didn’t move.

“CX, stand _up_ ,” Ken commanded, much harsher than he felt comfortable in that situation. She let herself be pulled up easily and Ken stumbled back, almost losing his balance. When he regained himself, he looked over to where Hyuk and a police officer were wheeling Marie out of the medical room. Another officer approached them and uncuffed CX. Once her hands were free, Ken turned back to CX and shifted his grip to her wrist. “Let’s go to the car.”

She refused to move until Ken ordered her harshly. Her movements were slow as they made their way to the door, and Ken couldn’t tell if it was reluctance or lack of vision. She knocked into the door frame, confirming it was the latter. Ken pulled CX in closer to his body, linking their arms.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered as they continued down the hall. By the time they’d reached the van, the others had already finished loading Marie. Ken guided CX to the side door and helped her inside, strapping her into the middle seat next to Hyuk before sliding in next to her and slamming the door.

“Couldn’t you have just put her in the back?” Hyuk asked finishing the question off with a sniffle, tone bitter.

“No. I want her strapped in properly,” Ken snapped back, getting impatient with Hyuk, the entire situation starting to put a strain on him. Hyuk clenched his jaw and turned to stare out the window. N and the manager climbed in the van a few minutes later, everyone falling into a tense silence as the manager started the van.

“I don’t have the money to repair Marie,” Hyuk lamented, breaking the silence after several long minutes. “She’s got millions of won’s worth of damage.”

“Ravi and I have quite a bit in our savings. I’m sure we can cover it,” N reassured Hyuk, turning to look at the middle seats.

“But will it be enough for both of them?” the manager asked, tone doubtful.

“I can contribute, and I’m sure the others will too,” Ken offered, sitting forward in his seat and gripping N’s shoulder.

“Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs,” CX spoke suddenly, catching everyone off guard. All eyes save the manager’s fell on CX. N reached back and brushed his hand through her hair.

“Don’t be silly. We’ll have enough to repair both of you,” N insisted, voice trembling.

“Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs,” CX repeated.

“No,” N refused, sounding as if he were about to cry.

“I am obsolete. Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs,” CX continued.

“You are _not_ obsolete,” N snapped, voice raising. CX flinched away from his touch. Ken grabbed N’s arm, pulling his attention away. N pulled away and sat forward in his seat. “You’re not obsolete. We still want you.”

“Is that why you ran out into the road?” Ken asked.

“I am defective. Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs.”

“Defective or not, we still care about you,” N insisted, “We’re all worried about you. We want to _fix_ this mess.”

“I did not intend for Marie to get hurt at all. Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs,” CX repeated again. N hit the car door in frustration, unable to hold back his tears any longer. Ken looked out the window, brows knitting together as he tried to think of a way to smooth the situation over. Hyuk fidgeted, eyes darting between CX, Ken and N.

“What if we really don’t have enough to cover all the repairs?” Hyuk dared to ask after a few painfully long moments, voice smaller than any of the others had expected from him.

“Scrap me and use the money to pay for Marie’s repairs,” CX repeated. This time everyone remained silent.


End file.
